Various electric circuits and systems can generate time-varying or transient magnetic fields, e.g., in circuits or electrical devices that carry time-varying currents. Such time-varying magnetic fields in turn can induce, via electromagnetic induction, eddy currents in conductors and electromagnetic interference in circuit elements or devices that are exposed to such time-varying magnetic fields. The magnetic field induced eddy currents may have undesired effects, e.g., loss of electromagnetic energy, heating caused by presence of eddy currents, electromagnetic interference by the presence of eddy currents and others.